Edward's choice
by Inlovesince1901
Summary: Jasper finds a singer and can't resist her blood. The Cullens have to leave Forks to protect their secret, but Edward can't leave Bella, not again. He has only one choice... to change her.
1. Chapter 1

How could you do this to us, to our family?!

It was an accident, I couldn't help it her scent was just overwhelming, I don't have the same restraint around her as you do with Bella.

Then why didn't you tell anyone me or Carlisle, someone, we could have helped you, stopped this from happening!

Edward he's already apologized!

Well that doesn't take back what he did does it, Alice?!

All of you stop it, fighting wont get us anywhere we've got to tell Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett's right if we don't everyone will find out who we really are.

Not to mention the wolves will rip us to shreds for violating the treaty.

Ha, I'd like to see them try!

So we're all agreed? Good I'll drive to the hospital to get Carlisle, you guys go to the store to get Esme.

What do you want me to do Edward?

Jasper, just stay with Alice and out of public at all costs, you've really done it this time.

Where did you hide her body Jasper?

I burned it and put the ashes in the lake, I'm so sorry Carlisle, I ruined everything.

It will be ok Jasper this family has been through worse.

Where are we going now?

I don't know Emmett I...

What do you mean going now, we're leaving?

We have to leave Edward, when the cops begin an investigation all evidence will point to Jasper and our family.

But what about Bella I promised I would never leave her again and I meant it.

Edward it's your choice I hate it for you but you have to choose between her and us.

Well there is another option.

Alice what is it, I'll do anything.

Change her, it's the only thing you can do if you want to be with Bella and us both.

I can't not this soon she's still got so much ahead of her, graduation is still a month away.

It's your choice to make Edward change her or don't either way, we leave tomorrow.


	2. Visions

Carlisle had always surprised me with his never ending patience and understanding with me and my siblings, and this time was no different I guess I knew that he would not be angered toward Jasper for his mistake, but I was so angry my head was cloudy like a stormy day or any day in Forks really.

When Carlisle and I pulled up to the house I could here Alices thoughts, and if she could weep she would have been and Jasper could feel it. At first I thought it was that she was so melancholy for Jasper, but then I saw it, the vision that she wished she could block but knew I had to see now in order to control myself later.

Two figures were lying in a meadow, the girl with the brown eyes shaking with racking sobs as they ripped through her body, the boy holding her, being her comfort looked just as miserable as her actions foretold. It was apparent that this was their last evening together for a long time, it was inevitable, and impossible to change no matter how much each wished it was. There were clouds in the sky and the sound of her heart shattering into an oblivion, the sound of recently healed wounds reopening, and worst of all the sound of a hope of a love lasting forever, screeching to a hault as all their hopes and dreams ran away from them echoed in the air.

NO!!! My mind stopped working completely at that point, the only coherent thought it could conjure up was the picture of my beatiful Bella weeping as I broke a promise to her, this time she would surely do something rash, she could not handle this nor could I, there had to be some way.

I ripped the keys out of the ignition nearly taking the entire steering wheel from the car with the rigid action. carlisle looked utterly concerned.

"Son?"

I snarled, not at him exactly but to convey to him the message that I was entirely to angry and hurt to explain to him my problem at the moment what was ailing me so seriously he seemed to understand, beacause he nodded his head and ducked out of the car no sooner was he out that I was at the front door.

Alice opened it from the inside and looked at me with major amounts of apologetic solemnity.

"Rose and Em' won't be back with Esmee for about another half hour, Esmee was already in Port Angeles and they couldn't leave the cars, go spend what little time you have with Bella.", she said her chime like voice cracking on the last word, she knew the depth of the situation. I made myself spare a moment to nod in thanks to my sister, and then I was at a dead run for my car, whatever little time I had left would not be spent away from my angel.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok everyone please R&R this isn't one of my best chapters so far and I have up to chapter 5 at least started. I realy need to know what you think of this one, not one of my favs btw!!! R&R please I am relying on you oh and I will not be posting ne more chapters until i get at least 5 reviews on this one!!! i got 3 on the last one so surely you can add 2 more!!! thanks for reading!!! **


End file.
